


坠落 01-03

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	坠落 01-03

00

“Mr.Parker 所以说你又看到了那个幻像？”金发女人将双手搭在腿上。

“不，那不是幻像，那是活生生的人，他就在你身后。”Peter伸出一只手指着女人的身后。

“我身后？”金发女人转过头看向身后，洁白的墙，除此之外什么都没有，她撇了一下嘴，转回头，伸出自己的手指推推眼镜，“那他在干什么？”

Peter的视线越过金发女人，锁定那面墙的角落，动作仿佛定格。

半晌他蠕动嘴唇：“他在笑。”

“笑？”女人歪了下头。

“是的！他在笑！”Peter的语速忽然快了起来，“他笑我现在这幅模样，我的领带和我的衣服不搭。”

“他说，Peter Parker你这幅样子真的是蠢透了。”

“他就在……”

“好了，Mr.Parker，今天的时间到了。”金发女人打断了Peter的话，“你已经很疲惫了，需要休息。”

“那里……”被打断话的Peter将目光收回看着那个金发女人，将刚刚没说完的话补上了，“你不相信我说的？”

金发女人调整了一下坐姿：“不，我很相信，相信你所说的。”

“不，你不相信。”Peter站起身推开了那个白色门，他从口袋里摸出手机决定新的寻找心理医生。

01  
Peter脱下自己的西服随手搭在沙发背上：“Harry她们为什么总是把你形容为幻像？明明你就在那里，活生生的一个人。”

Harry面对Peter走过来，身上套着一件并不能遮挡自己大部分皮肤的黑色睡袍，他为自己倒了一杯威士忌，手捏着杯子：“但是你知道，我一直都在。”

“当然，你一直都在，我面前。”Peter上前搂住Harry的腰，他夺走了Harry手中的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽，“你需要暂时远离酒精。”

“暂时？拜托，昨天你就和我说我可以喝酒了。”Harry皱起眉。

Peter低头衔住那双唇，饮过酒的舌头侵略着Harry的口腔，一直到Harry有小幅度的挣扎才从松开：“但，你可以从我的口腔中尝到味道。”

“你……”热烈的吻让Harry的舌头一时间有些打结，他的目光不断游离，“Peter下次不要带着那个丑领带亲我。”

Peter笑起来：“我就当你默认刚才那个吻感觉很好。”

Harry像是被戳中了什么事，轻声咳嗽起来，假装刚才什么都没发生一样：“所以你还要继续换心理医生么？”

“当然，也许这次换男人会听我认真讲话。”Peter收起刚才的态度，拽下领带卷了卷随手扔进垃圾桶内，“今晚想吃什么？”

“随意。”Harry坐在沙发上，看了看垃圾桶内被抛弃的领带，笑起来。

Peter为Harry打开电视卷起袖子进入厨房，他看着刚才搂着Harry的手臂。

Harry最近有些瘦了，应该要为他补充好足够的营养。

但当他端着煮好的饭菜发现屋中空无一人。

“Harry？”Peter有些急切的叫着，刚刚播放节目的电视，现在满屏雪花，发出刺耳的声音。

“Harry？”

他刚刚还在这里的。

02

他在这里。

Peter进入那个身体，手掐在Harry白皙的腰上，留下明显的很红痕，他的唇舌在那具躯壳舔舐啃咬。

他就在这里。

“Peter……”Harry被折腾的声音嘶哑，快感逼得他理智崩溃大张着腿。

“我在。”Peter声音嘶哑。

他也在。

情事以Harry昏过去告休。

Peter的手掌在Harry身体上游走，温度透过掌心传过来，完全真实的。

他抚摸着那好看的脸庞，病痛白侵蚀着这个躯体，情事也没能让这张脸上带有一丝红色。

他就在这里。

Peter缓缓躺下，将体力耗尽的Harry搂进怀中。

“Peter你昨天发什么疯？”Harry揉着腰声音嘶哑。

Peter往身上套着衣服：“这是惩罚？”

“什么见鬼的惩罚！”Harry皱眉扶着床头一点点站起来，过度折腾之后另他走路姿势有些怪异。

“你昨天突然消失的惩罚。”Peter轻描淡写的回答着，抓住Harry的胳膊，将人搂入怀中，“别再突然消失，答应我。”

刚刚呲牙咧嘴的Harry，身体有些僵硬的任由Peter抱着自己。

“别再突然消失。”Peter声音颤抖在Harry的额头印上一吻，“答应我。”

Harry僵硬的伸手回抱Peter：“我知道了。”

Peter这才松开Harry，他红着眼眶，露出一个笑容。

“别笑了。”Harry伸手拍一把Peter的胸膛，转身去找衣服，“太难看了。”

03

“他今天早上说我笑的太丑了，我哪里笑的丑？”Peter向前倾斜身子，手抓着扶手，脸上是足以溺死人的笑。

“Mr.Parker，你们还做什么了呢？”棕发男人侧头看着Peter。

Peter向前挪动身体，笑的眯起眼睛：“我们一起吃了早饭，一起来到了这里。”

“他也来了？”

“当然，他就在你的身后。”Peter打断棕发男人的话，他站起身为棕发男人指了一个方向。

棕发男人扭头看过去，只有随风飘动的窗帘。

“他在笑你的领带太丑了，说你不适合留胡子。”Peter望着那个方向传达着Harry所说的话，“Harry你别这么说，你留胡子会很好看的。”

棕发男人的表情有一瞬间崩坏，有着良好职业素养的他，压下自己的情绪：“Mr.Parker，请您先坐下。”

Peter连声道歉，重新坐回位置。

棕发男人开始对Peter讲解着他现在的情况。

“走吧。”Harry的声音一下子插过来，“他不适合当你的心理医生。”

Peter点了点头，根本不理会还在不停地说心里鸡汤的棕发男人，径直推开了门。

不理会挽留的医生，大步跟随着Harry的脚步。

“真不敢想象那个人居然还有人去找他。”Harry翻了一个白眼，拉开副驾驶的位置坐进去。

“好了，你也别生气了，下次再换一个人。”Peter拉来驾驶室的车门，在车子驶离这里之前，他还不忘像Harry讨个吻。


End file.
